1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal litter box.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a litter box for animal such as cats, a litter box has been known which is provided with an evacuation container of which upper surface is open and a hood covering an upper side of the evacuation container, the hood having an opening for animal going in and out. For such an animal litter box with a hood, when cleaning up the box, it is necessary to remove the hood or put one's hand into the box from the opening formed on the hood. However, it takes much effort to take off the hood whenever cleaning up the box. Furthermore, it is hard to remove urine or feces of animal completely even though putting one's hand into the box from the opening.
To solve the abovementioned problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-325520 has disclosed an animal litter box comprising: a hood; a fixed hood covering a half of an evacuation container; and a movable hood covering the other half of the evacuation container, which is formed to move rotatably, wherein the animal litter box is configured to store the movable hood inside or outside of the fixed hood when the movable hood is moved rotatably.